—¬çz
by chic-10
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Death eater!Draco and Broken Auror!Ron.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am not JK, I don't own the characters. Though I LOVE playing with them, especially a certain red head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
¬yÂà ¤W   
  
¾ã±ø±×¨¤«Ñ³£¥Rº¡¤F¼y¯¬ªº¤H¸s, ¼y¯¬¬¡°Ê¤w¸gÁ|¦æ¤F¤T¤Ñ¤T©], ¦n¹³¤@­Ó¤£·|¶¡Â_, ¤£·|§¹µ²ªº¼y¨å. ¨C­Ó¤HªºÁy¤W³£±¾¤WÅwªYªº¯ºÃC, ¤£°±±N¤â¤Wªº¥¤ªo°à°s©¹©CÃä°e. «µ¼Öªº«µ¼Ö, °Ûºqªº°Ûºq, ¸õ»Rªº¸õ»R, ´N¦n¹³±q¨Ó¥Í©R¤¤¥u¦³Åw¼Ö, ¯ºÁn. ¾ã­ÓÅ]ªk¥@¬É«Ü¤[¨S¦³³o»òªY³ß¹L¤F, ¦Û±q ¡¥¨º­Ó¤H¡¦ ªº«_°_¥H«á.   
  
¦b¹L¥hªº¤T¤Ñ¤H­Ì½Í½×ªº¸ÜÃD¥u¦³¤@­Ó¡X ¡¥¬¡¤U¨Óªº¨k«Ä¡¦ «¢§Qªi¯S¦p¦ó¤@¦¸¤S¤@¦¸¦b ¡¥¨º­Ó¤H¡¦ ¤â¤¤¬@±Ï¤F¾ã¥@¬É. ¤H­Ì³£¦bºq¹|¥Lªº«i´±, ¥Lªº¾÷´¼. µM¦Ó, ¡¥¬¡¤U¨Óªº¨k«Ä¡¦ ¨Ã¨S¦³¦]¬°¥@¤H¹ï¥LªºÆg½à¦Ó°ª¿³. ¬Û¤Ï, ²{¦bªº¥L¥¿¦]¬°¼««ã¦Ó®ð±oº¡Áy³q¬õ.   
  
¡§ §Ú»¡¹L¤£¥i¯àªº, ºa®¦!¡¨   
  
¡§ ¤£¡K ¨D¨D§A, «¢§Q, ¥u¦³§A¥i¥HÀ°§Ú¡K¡¨   
  
¡§ ¥u¦³§Ú? ¦]¬°§Aª¾¹D§ÚÄ@·N¬°§A°µ¥ô¦ó¨Æ?¡¨   
  
¡§ ¦]¬°§A¬O ¡¥¬¡¤U¨Ó¨Ã¥´±Ñ¤F¦ò¦aÅ]¡¦ ªº¨k«Ä, Å]ªk³¡¦p¦¹¾¹­«§A, ¥u­n§A¶}¤@¥yÁn¡K¡¨   
  
ÁÙ¥¼«Ýºa®¦»¡§¹, «¢§Q«K¥´Â_¤F¥Lªº¸Ü: ¡§ ¥L¬O¤@­Ó­¹¦º¤H! §Aª¾¹D¥L±þ¦º¤F¦h¤Ö¤H¶Ü? §Aª¾¹D¥L¶Ë®`¤F¦h¤Ö¤H¶Ü? §A­n§Ú±Ï¥L®Ú¥»´N¨S¥i¯à, §O»¡§Ú¨S³o­Ó¯à¤O, ´Nºâ¦³, §Ú¤]¤£·|±Ï¥L!¡¨ «¢§Q±q¾¦Á_¶¡¨Ö¥X³Ì«á¤@¥y¸Ü.   
  
¡§ «¢§Q ¡K ¥L±Ï¤F§Ú. §Ú­Ì·|Â÷¶}³o¨à, Â÷¶}­^°ê, ·í­Ó´¶³qªº³Â¥Ê¡K ¡¨ ¥L¥u¨D«¢§QµªÀ³À°§U¥L.   
  
¡§ ¡¥§Ú­Ì¡¦? §A­nÂ÷¶}§Aªº®a¤H, §Aªº¦n¤Í, ÁÙ¦³§Ú, ¬°¤F¨º­Ó³Ã¥ë?! ¥L¹ï§A¬I¤F¶ÂÅ]ªk, ¬O¤£¬O!¡¨   
  
¡§ ¥L¨S¦³¡K «¢§Q¡K¡¨ºa®¦Ä±±o¥þ¨­ªº®ð¤O¦n¹³³£ÀHµÛ«¢§Qªº©Úµ´¦Ó¤@°_®ø¥¢.   
  
¡§ §Ú¸ò§A»¡, ¤Ò¤l¤w¸g¨M©wÅý©Ò¦³³Q®·ªº­¹¦º¤H±µ¨ü ¡¥¦º¤`¤§§k¡¦ ¤F, ¨S¦³¤H¥i¥H§ïÅÜ³o­Ó¨Æ¹ê!¡¨   
  
¡§ ¤°»ò? ¦b¦ó®ÉÁ|¦æ?¡¨ ºa®¦ªº¤ß©¿µM¦V¤U¤@¨I.   
  
¡§ ¤@­Ó¤ë¤§¤º.¡¨ «¢§Q§N§N¦a»¡, ¥L°Q¹½¦]¬°¨º­Ó¤H¦Ó¸òºa®¦§n¬[. ¡§ °÷¤F, °£¤F¥Lªº¨Æ§A´N¨S¦³¨ä¥LªF¦è¸ò§Ú»¡¶Ü?¡¨   
  
¡§ ¨S¡K ¨S¦³¤F¡K¡¨ ©ìµÛ¯h¾Îªº¨­Âß, ºa®¦ºCºC¦aÂà¨­, ·Q­nÂ÷¥h.   
  
¡§ ºa®¦, §A­n¥h­þ?¡¨ ¥L¹ê¦b¤£·Q¥LÂ÷¶}, ¦ý²{¦b¥LÁÙ¬O¹ïºa®¦¤Q¤À¥Í®ð.   
  
¡§ §Ú­n¥h¨È¯÷¥d¯Z¡K ¬Ý¥L¡K¡¨ »¡§¹«K½w½w¦aÃö¤Wªù.   
  
¡§ ¬°¤°»ò¡K ¬°¤°»ò·|ÅÜ¦¨³o¼Ë!¡¨ «¢§Q¬½¬½¦a¤@®±À»¦V«p«pªº®Ñ®à.   
  
ºa®¦¹ê¦b¤£·Q¨Ó³o¸Ì, ´Nºâ¦³¤Hµ¹¥L¤@¦Ê­Óª÷¥[¶©¤]¦n, ¥L¤]¤£·|±µ¨ü. ¥i¬O¥L¥²¶·­n¨Ó. ¦b®£©Æªºº»¨ò¡X ¶Ê¨gÅ]ªº±a»â¤U, ¥L²×©ó¨Ó¨ì¥Lªº¥Øªº¦a. ¶Ê¨gÅ]¹³°­¾y¯ëÄÆ¨«, ¯d¤U¥L©M¥t¤@­Ó§¤¦bÀð¨¤ªº¤H¦bªñ¥Gæa¶Âªº¤æ«Ç¤§¤¤.   
  
¡§ àm­ô¡K¡¨ ºa®¦ºÉ¥i¯à¥H·Å¬Xªº»y®ð¥h©I³ê¹ï¤è.   
  
¡§ ºu§a!¡¨ àm­ô¥H¤@³e§Nºzªº­µ½Õ¦^À³, ¦ýºa®¦ÁÙ¬OÅ¥±o¥X¥L¸Ü¤¤ªº¤£¦w.   
  
¡§ §AÁÙ¦n§a?¡¨ ©úª¾¹D³Q§x¦b¨È¯÷¥d¯Zªº¤Hµ´¤£¥i¯à ¡¥¦n¡¦, ¦ýºa®¦¹ê¦b¤£ª¾¹DÀ³«ç¼Ë¦w¼¢àm­ô.   
  
¡§ §Ú¦n±o«Ü§r! §A¬Ý!¡¨ àm­ô²×©ó©ï°_ÀY¨Ó, ¬ÝµÛºa®¦ªºÂù²´, ¤@¦V¥Rº¡§ðÀ»©Êªº¥Ø¥ú³Q³±ÅµÅ¢¸nµÛ.   
  
ºa®¦Ä±±o«Ü¤ßµh, ¥­¤éª`­«¥´§ê, ¤£¥i¤@¥@ªºàm­ô°¨¥÷, ¥u¬Oµuµu¨â¤Ñªº¥ú´º, ´NÅÜ¦¨¤@°Æ¦p¦¹¸¨¾z, ºë¯«µäÃûªº¼Ò¼Ë, ¥L¹ê¦b¤£´±·Q¹³©¹«áªº¤é¤l, àm­ô·|ÅÜ¦¨«ç»ò¼Ë. ¦b¨Ó¨È¯÷¥d¯Zªº¸ô¤Wºa®¦­W­W«ä¦Ò¦p¦ó±Ï¥Xàm­ô, ¥u¦³¤@­Ó¤èªk¡X   
  
¡§ àm­ô, «¢§Q»¡¤Ò¤l¤w¸g¨M©wÅý©Ò¦³³Q®·ªº­¹¦º¤H±µ¨ü ¡¥¦º¤`¤§§k¡¦, ¤@­Ó¤ë¤§¤º.¡¨ ºa®¦²M·¡¦a¬Ý¨ìàm­ô¾ã­Ó¤HÅ¸°Ê¤F¤@¤U.   
  
¡§ ¡K §Ú´Nª¾¹D¤F¡K¡¨   
  
¡§ §Ú¦³¤@­Ó¤èªk¥i¥H±Ï§A¥X¥h¡K¡¨   
  
¡§ ±Ï§Ú¥X¥h? §Ú¬O¤@­Ó­¹¦º¤H! ¨C­Ó¤H³£·Q§Ú¦º! ¥]¬A§Aªºªi¯S!¡¨ àm­ô¿E°Ê¦a»¡.   
  
¡§ ¤£¬O¨C­Ó¤H³£·Q§A¦ºªº, §Ú´N¤£·Q!¡¨ ºa®¦¾ã­Ó¤H¸÷¦b¦a¤W, ºòºò¦a©êµÛàm­ô, ¥X¥G·N®Æ¤§¥~, ºa®¦·PÄ±¨ìàm­ô¤£§@¥ô¦ó¤Ï§Ü, ¨Ã¶i¤@¨B¾aªñµÛ¦Û¤v.   
  
¡§ §Ú°Q¹½³o¸Ì, §Ú¤£·Q¯d¦b³o¸Ì¡K¡¨   
  
¡§ ¬Û«H§Ú, §Ú·|±Ï§A¥X¥hªº¡K §Ô­@ÂI. §Ú¨C¤Ñ³£·|¨Ó¬Ý§Aªº, §ÚµªÀ³§A¡K¡¨ ºa®¦§¤¨ì¦a¤W, §âàm­ô²{¦b§ó¬°³æÁ¡ªº¨­Åé©ê¦bÃh¤º, ·Q§â¦Û¤v©Ò¦³ªº·Å·x, ®ð¤O©Mºë¯«³£¶Ç¨ìàm­ôªº¨­Åé¤º. ¥L­Ì´N³o¼ËÀRÀR¦a¾Ö¦b¤@°_, ·P¨üµÛ¹ï¤èªº®ð®§, ª½¨ì¤@­Ó¶Ê¨gÅ]¶i¤Jàm­ôªº¨c©Ð, ºa®¦¤~¤£±¡Ä@¦aÂ÷¥h¡X ¥LÁÙ¦³¥L¥²¶·­n°µªº¨Æ.   
  
¦b©¹«áªº¤@­Ó¤ë, ºa®¦´N¦p¦P¥L¦Vàm­ô«OÃÒ¤@¼Ë, ¨C¤Ñ³£¨ì¨È¯÷¥d¯Z¥h±´±æàm­ô. àm­ô¤@¤Ñ¤ñ¤@¤Ñ¼¬±|, ºa®¦¥ÎºÉ¤èªk¥h¥O¥L«O«ùÀY¸£²M¿ô¡X ¦³®É§k§k¥L, ¦³®É½|¥L, ¦³®É»¡¨Ç¯º¸Ü, ¦³®É¬Æ¦Ü¥´¥L. ¨C¤Ñ³£¦³­¹¦º¤H±µ¨ü ¡¥¦º¤`¤§§k¡¦, ¥»¨Óàm­ô¬O²Ä¤@§å­n±µ¨ü ¡¥¦º¤`¤§§k¡¦ ªº­¹¦º¤H, ¦ýºa®¦¨D«¢§Q¦V¤Ò¤l¨D±¡, ¥Oàm­ôªº¨ü¦D¤é±À¨ì³Ì«á, ²{¦b¥u¦³´X­Ó©|¥¼±µ¨ü ¡¥¦º¤`¤§§k¡¦ ªº­¹¦º¤H.   
  
¡§ ºa®¦¡K¡¨ «¢§Q¤£­@·Ð¦a»¡.   
  
¡§ ¦A¤@¤Ñ´N¦n¤F, «¢§Q¡K ¨D¨D§A¡K¡¨   
  
¡§ ¤@¤Ñ©M¨â¤Ñ¤S¦³¤°»ò¤À§O?¡¨   
  
¡§ §Úª¾¹D, ¦ý¬O¡K¦A¤@¤Ñ, ©ú¤Ñ¬O¥Lªº¥Í¤é, §Ú¥u¬O·Q©M¥L¤@°_´ç¹L¥Lªº¤G¤Q·³¥Í¤é¦Ó¤w, ¨D¨D§A¡K¡¨ ¤@·Q¨ì©ú¤Ñ, ­WÀßªº²´²\\«K¶}©l±qºa®¦ªº²´²µº¯¥X. ¬Oªº, ¦A¤@¤Ñ´N¥i¥H¤F¡K   
  
¡§ ¡K¦n§a, §Ú¸ò¤Ò¤l»¡»¡, ¦ý¤é¤l¤w¸g¤£¥i¯à¦A±À¿ð¤F¡¨   
  
¡§ ÁÂÁÂ§A, «¢§Q, §A¯uªº¬O¤@­ÓÃø±oªºªB¤Í, ¤U¤@¥@§Ú¤]­n¸ò§A¦¨¬°¦n¤Í.¡¨ ¤@­Ó¯uå®ªº¯º®e¦bºa®¦ªgº¡²\²ªªºÁy¤W§Î¦¨, ºa®¦§Ö³tÂà¨­Â÷¥h.   
  
¡¥ §Ú¤~¤£¥u·Q°µ§Aªº¦nªB¤Í¡K¡¦ «¢§Q¨Ã¨S¦³±N³o¥y¸Ü»¡¥X¤f, ¥L¤Q¤À²M·¡ºa®¦ªº©Ê®æ, ª¾¹D¥L¤£¥i¯à©ñ¤U²{¦bªºàm­ô¤£ºÞ, ¥L¤]ª¾¹D¦pªG¦Û¤vªº¦ì¸m»Pàm­ô­ËÂà, ºa®¦¿ï¾Üªº¤@©w·|¬O¦Û¤v, ¦ýª¾¹DÂkª¾¹D, ¤º¤ßÁÙ¬O¦Ê·P¥æ¶°.   
  
ºa®¦¦p±`¨«¦b³q©¹àm­ô¥}«Çªº³±·t¨«´Y, ¹L¤F¤µ¤Ñ, ¥L´N¦A¤]¤£¥Î¨ì³oºØ¦a¤è. ¥L§â¤â±´¤J¦Û¤v¨º¥ó¶Â¦âªºÂÂ³T¤º¡X ÂÂ±o¦³¦p¨È¯÷¥d¯Zªº¥Ç¤H³T, ·P¨ì¨º¨ÇªF¦è¤´¦wÃ­¦a¦b³U¤¤. ²×©ó, ºa®¦¨ì¹Fàm­ôªº¥}«Ç.   
  
¡§ àm­ô¡K¡¨   
  
¡§ ¬O¤µ¤Ñ§a¡K¡¨ ¤@§â¨S¤Oªº¶Ú­µ.   
  
¡§ ¤@­Ó¤p®É¤§«á¡K¡¨ ºa®¦¦p±`¦a©ê¦íàm­ô, ¡§ §Ú»¡¹L§Ú·|±Ï§A¥X¥hªº¡K¡¨   
  
¡§ §Úª¾¹D§A¬OÄF§Úªº. §A¥u¬O¤£·Q§ÚÃø¹L¦Ó¤w¡K¡¨   
  
¡§ §Ú¬O»{¯uªº.¡¨   
  
¡§ ¨º«ç¼Ë±Ï§Ú, ¦A¤@­Ó¤p®É, §Ú´N³s¤@­Ó¦º¤H³£¤£¦p¡K¡¨   
  
ºa®¦±q³T¤¤±Ç¥X¨â­Ó¤p²~¤l.   
  
¡§ ³o¬O¤°»ò?¡¨   
  
¡§ ÅÜ¨­¤ô.¡¨   
  
¡§ ¦³¤°»ò¡K¤£!¡¨ àm­ô¦ü¥G²q¨ìºa®¦ªº­p¹º, ¡§ §Ú¤£·|Åý§A¥N§Ú¦ºªº!¡¨   
  
¡§ §Ú, §Ú¤£·|¦º°Õ, §Ú¥u¬O¼È®ÉÅÜ¦¨§A¦Ó¤w¡K¡¨   
  
¡§ §AÄF½Ö? ¶Ê¨gÅ]¬O¤£·|¤£§¹¦¨¥ô°Èªº, ¥L­Ì¥²©w·|°õ¦æ¨º­Ó§k.¡¨ àm­ô¸Õ¹ÏÂ\²æºa®¦ªº¾Ö©ê, ¥L¤w¸g¦³¨â­Ó¬P´Á¨S¦³³o»ò¿E°Ê¹L¤F.   
  
¡§ §NÀRÂI, àm­ô! Å¥§Ú»¡!¡¨ ºa®¦ºòºò¦a§ìµÛàm­ôªºÂùÁu, ¡§ «¢§Q¤]¨Ó¤F. ·í§Ú­Ì³Ü¤UÅÜ¨­¤ô«á, §A«K¥h§ä¥L, ­n¥L¨Ó¨£§Ú, §Ú·|ºÉ¶q©ì©µ¥L, §A´N¶X¾÷Â÷¶}, ¶V»·¶V¦n¡K¡¨   
  
¡§ ¤£¥i¥H! ­n¬O¥L¤£¬Û«H§Aªº¸Ü, ­n¬O¥Lªý¤î¤£¤F, ­n¬O¡K¡¨   
  
¡§ §A¤°»ò®É­ÔÅÜ±o³o¼Ë±C¶ýªº? ¬Û«H§Ú, «¢§Q¤@©w·|±Ï§Úªº, §A§Ñ¤F§Ú¬O¥L³Ì­«­nªº¤H¶Ü? ¦Ó¥B¥Lµ´¹ï¦³¯à¤O±Ï§Ú, ¥L¬O¥´±Ñ ¡¥¨º­Ó¤H¡¦ªº«¢§Qªi¯S§r!¡¨   
  
¡§ ¥i¬O¡K¡¨   
  
¡§ Å¥¦n,¡¨ ºa®¦ªº¤@°¦¤â»´»´¦a¼¾ºNµÛàm­ôªºÁyÀU, ¨Ã§âÃBÀY¶KµÛàm­ôªºÃBÀY, ¥LºCºC³¬°_Âù²´, ½w½w¦a»¡, ¡§ §Ú³ßÅw§A, §Ú·Q©M§A¥Ã»·¦b¤@°_, ³o¬O°ß¤@ªº¤èªk. ¬Û«H§Ú, §A¥u­n°OµÛ§Ú­è¤~­n§A°µªº¨Æ´N¥i¥H¤F, «¢§Q·|¬Û«H§Úªº. ¦ý§A­n¹ï§Úµo»}, §A*¤@­Ó¤H* ®É, §A­n¦n¦n·ÓÅU¦Û¤v, ¤£¥i¥H°µ¥ô¦ó¶Ì¨Æ, µ´¤£¥i¥H, §AÄ@·Nµo»}¶Ü?¡¨ ºa®¦§âÁy©Ô¶}, ©w²´¬ÝµÛàm­ô.   
  
àm­ô¤]¥Ø¤£Âà·ú¦a¬ÝµÛºa®¦, ¥L§l¤F¤@¤f®ð, °í©w¦a»¡: ¡§ §Úµo»}, §Ú¤@­Ó¤H®É, ·|¦n¦n·ÓÅU¦Û¤v, ¤£·|°µ¥ô¦ó¶Ì¨Æ, µ´¤£.¡¨   
  
¡§ ³o§Ú´N©ñ¤ß¤F.¡¨ »¡§¹«K©Þ¤U¤@®ÚÀY¾v, ©ñ¤J¨ä¤¤¤@­Ó¤p²~¤¤, ¦A©Þ¤Uàm­ô¤@®ÚÀY¾v, ©ñ¤J¥t¤@­Ó¤p²~¤º. ¡§ Å¥¦n, «¢§Q¦b¤@¼Ó¨«´Yªº²Ä¤@­Ó©Ð¶¡, ¤§«á§A­n¥ß§YÂ÷¶}, µL½×µo¥Í*¤°»ò¨Æ* ¤]¦n, §Aµ´¤£¥i¥H¦^¨Ó, §Ú·|¥s¤p½Þ¥h§ä§Aªº.¡¨   
  
¡§ §Úª¾¹D¤F¡K¡¨ àm­ô±µ¹Lºa®¦¤â¤WªºÅÜ¨­¤ô, ¡§ §A¤@©w­n¤p¤ß.¡¨   
  
¡§ °OµÛ§AµªÀ³¹L§Úªº¨Æ. ÁÙ¦³, ¥Í¤é§Ö¼Ö!¡¨ »¡§¹«K§âÃÄ¤ô¤@¶¼¦ÓºÉ, àm­ô¤]·Ó¼Ë°µ.   
  
// Say you share with me one love, one lifetime.   
  
Say the word and I will follow you.   
  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning   
  
Say you love me...   
  
(Oh, I did.)   
  
Love me, that's all I ask of you...//   
  
«ÝÄò 


	2. —¬çz

Disclaimer: I am not JK, I don't own the characters. Though I LOVE playing with them, especially a certain red head.  
  
Disclaimer 2: The songs used in the story are the amazing works of Andrew Lloyd Webber. They are from my all time favourite musicals "Phantom of the Opera" and "Sunset Boulevard".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
¬yÂà ¤U   
  
°Ôèý°Ôèý°Ôèý.   
  
³±·tªº¨«´Y¤W¥u¦³àm­ôªº¸}¨BÁn©M³Ý®ðÁn¦b°jÀú, ¥L«÷©R¦a¶], Ãk¤W¤F¤@¼h¼Ó±è, ²×©ó¨ì¹F¤@¼Óªº²Ä¤@­Ó©Ð¶¡. ¥L³sªù¤]¨SºV«K½Ä¤F¶i¥h.   
  
¡§ «¢§Q!¡¨ ¥L¬Ý¨ì«¢§Q¯¸¦bµ¡®Ç, ¦]Å¥¨ì¦Û¤vªº©I³ê¦Ó¦^¹LÀY¨Ó.   
  
¡§ «ç»ò¤F, ºa®¦? ³o»ò§Ö«K¬Ý§¹¥L¤F¶Ü? ¤µ¤Ñ¬O¥Lªº³Ì«á¤@¤Ñ°Ú.¡¨ «¢§Q¦³ÂIÅå³Y¦a°Ý.   
  
¡§ §A¡K §A§Ö¥h¡K ¬Ý¥L¡K¡¨ ¡¥ºa®¦¡¦Ãä³Ý®ðÃä»¡, ²¦³º²{¦bªº¥LµL½×¬OÅé¤O¤WÁÙ¬Oºë¯«¤W³£¤Q¤Àµê®z.   
  
¡§ §A¥ý§¤¤U¨Ó¥ð®§¤@¤U, §Ú¥hµ¹§A­ËªM¤ô¡K¡¨ «¢§Q·Q¨ìÀ\®àµ¹ ¡¥ºa®¦¡¦ ­ËªM¤ô, Óý³Q¹ï¤è¤@§â©ÔµÛ.   
  
¡§ ¨S¡K ¨S®É¶¡¤F¡K §A§ÖÂIµ¹§Ú¨«¡K ¥h¬Ý¥L¡K¡¨ »y®ð¤¤§¨Âø¤F¨Ç«ã·N, «¢§Q¦ü¥G¥çÅ¥±o¥X¨Ó.   
  
¡§ ¨ì©³§A­n§Ú¥h¬Ý½Ö?¡¨   
  
¡§ ¥h¬Ýàm­ô¡K¡¨ àm­ôÃä»¡Ãä©ÔµÛ«¢§Q, ·Q§â¥L©Ô¥X©Ð¶¡.   
  
«¢§Q¥Ï¶}àm­ôªº¤â, ¤@Áyª°ºÃ¦a»¡: ¡§ §A¬°¤°»ò­n§Ú¥h¬Ý¥L? ¥L¬Ý¨ì§Ú¤]¤£·|°ª¿³§a, §AÁÙ¬O¿W­Ó¨à³­¥L¨ì³Ì«á§a.¡¨   
  
¡§ §A¦A¤£¨«¥L´N­n¦º¤F§r!¡¨ àm­ô§q¹D.   
  
¡§ §A¥»¨Ó´N¬O­n¦ºªº, ºa®¦, §A¤]¤£¬O²{¦b¤~ª¾¹D. ´Nºâ§Ú¥h¬Ý¥L, ¥LÁÙ¬O­n±µ¨ü¨º­Ó§kªº, ¥L¨ü¦Dªº¤é¤l¤w¸g¤£¥i¯à¦A±À¿ð¤F, §Ú¬Q¤Ñ¤]¸ò§A»¡¹L.¡¨ «¢§Q»{¯u¦a»¡.   
  
¡§ §Úª¾¹D, ¦ý¡K §A¥h´N¬O¤F!¡¨ àm­ô«æ¦p¼öºÛ¤Wªº¿ÂÃÆ, «¢§Q«o¦b©ì©ì©Ô©Ô.   
  
¡§ §Ú¤£·|¥hªº, ºa®¦.¡¨ «¢§QªºÂù¤âºòºò¦a©ê¦b¯Ý«e, ¤@°Ê¤£°Ê.   
  
ºa®¦ªº®É¶¡¥¿¤@¬í¤@¬í¦a·È¨«, ¦Óªi¯S´N¬O¤£ªÖ¥h¬Ý¥L, àm­ô©Ò¦³ªº±¡ºü¤@¤U¤lÃzµo, ¡§ §Ú¥u¬O·Q§A¥h¬Ý¬Ý¥L¦Ó¤w, §A¬°¤°»ò´N¬O­n¸ò§Ú¹L¤£¥h? Ãø¹Dºa®¦½Ã´µ²z¦b§A¤ß¤¤ªº¦a¦ì´N¥u¬O³o¼Ë!¡¨ »y²¦´N¦p¦P±Y¼ì¤F¤@¼Ë, ¾ã­Ó¤H¶^§¤¦b¦a¤W, Âù¤âµL§U¦a§ìµÛ¨º¬X³nªº¬õ¦â¶Ã¾v, ¡§ §Ú¥u¬O­n§A¥h¬Ý¬Ý¥L¦Ó¤w¡K§Ú¥u¬O­n§A¥h¡K ¬Ý¬Ý¥L¦Ó¤w¡K¡¨ ²{¦bàm­ôªº²´²\¤w¸g§¹¥þ¤£¦Û±±¦a¬y¤F¥X¨Ó.   
  
¡§ ºa®¦¡K¡¨ «¢§Q¹ê¦b¤£ª¾¹D ¡¥ºa®¦¡¦¨ì©³¬O«ç»ò¤F, ¤]¤£ª¾¹D¸Ó«ç»ò¿ì, ¦ý¬JµM ¡¥ºa®¦¡¦ ¦p¦¹·Q¥L¥h¬Ý¬Ý°¨¥÷, «¢§Q¤]¤£·|§Ô¤ß©Úµ´ªº. ¡§ ¦n§a, §Ú¥h´N¬O¤F¡K §A¤£­n­ú¡K¡¨ ¥¿·í«¢§Q·QÀ¿¥hºa®¦Áy¤Wªº²´²\®É, ºa®¦¥Î¤â§â²´²\«ø¥h, ¥ß§Y¯¸°_¨Ó.   
  
¡§ §A§OºÞ§Ú¤F, §A§Ö¥h¬Ý¥L, §Ö! ¨S®É¶¡¤F!¡¨ »¡§¹«K§â«¢§Q©¹ªù¥~±À.   
  
«¢§Q¨«¤F´X¨B, «oµo²{ºa®¦¨Ã¨S¦³¸ò¦b¥L«á­±. ¡§ «ç»ò¤F? §A¤£¤@¶ô¨à¥h¬Ý¥L¶Ü?¡¨ «¢§Q¤@­±¤£¸Ñ¦a°Ý.   
  
¡§ ¤£, §Ú¤£¥h¤F, §Ú­n¥ý¨«¡K§A§OºÞ§Ú, §Ö¥h¬Ý¥L§a!¡¨ »¡§¹«K·W¦£¦a§ì°_¤õÄl¤Wªº©IÂP¯», ¡§ ±×¨¤«Ñ!¡¨ ±µµÛ«K®ø¥¢¦b¤õ°ï¤§¤¤.   
  
¡§ ©_©Ç, «ç»òºa®¦¤µ¤Ñ©Ç©Çªº¡K¡¨ «¢§Q¤@Ãä©¹àm­ôªº¥}«Ç¨«, ¤@­±¦Û¨¥¦Û»y°_¨Ó, ¦ý·Q¨ì¥i¯à¦]¬°¤µ¤Ñ¬O°¨¥÷­n§P¦Dªº¤é¤l, ºa®¦¤ÓÃø¹L¤~·|³o¼Ë.   
  
¡¯¡¯¡¯ ¡¯¡¯¡¯ ¡¯¡¯¡¯ ¡¯¡¯¡¯   
  
«¢§Q¨ì¹Fàm­ôªº¥}«Ç, ¥L±Àªù¶i¥h, ¬Ý¨ì°¨¥÷»øµw¦a¯¸µÛ, ´N¦n¹³¦bµ¥¦Û¤v. «¢§Q¨Ã¨S¦³¶}¤f, ¥u¬O¬ÝµÛàm­ô.   
  
¡§ «¢§Q¡K¡¨ ¡¥àm­ô¡¦ »´»´¦a¥s¹D.   
  
¡§ ÁÙ¬O¥s§Úªi¯S§a.¡¨   
  
¡§ ­ø¡K ªi¯S, §Ú¡K¡¨   
  
¬Ý¨£¸ò¥­¤é»¡¸Ü¨èÁ¡¤£¦P, §]§]¦R¦Rªº°¨¥÷, «¢§Q±aÂI¤£­@·Ð¦a»¡: ¡§ §Ú¥ý§i¶D§A, §Ú¤£·|±Ï§Aªº, §Ú¤]¨S¦³³o­Ó¯à¤O. §Ú·|¨Ó³o¥þ¬O¦]¬°ºa®¦­n§Ú¨Ó, §_«hµL½×¦p¦ó, §Ú¤]¤£·|¨Ó¨£§Aªº.¡¨ ¥X¥G«¢§Qªº·N®Æ, ¥L¬Ý¨ì°¨¥÷Áy¤W©~µM¦³¤@µ··L¯º.   
  
¡§ §Úª¾¹D, §Ú¤]¤£¬O·Q§A±Ï§Ú¡K §Ú¥u¬O·Q¸ò§A»¡´X¥y¸Ü.¡¨ «¢§Q¬Ý¨ì¥L¦¬°_¤F¯º®e, ¡§ §A¥i¥HÀ³©Ó§Ú´X¥ó¨Æ¶Ü?¡¨   
  
¡§ §Ú¬°¤°»ò­nÀ³©Ó§A¥ô¦ó¨Æ? §Ú¦³³o­Ó¸q°È¶Ü?¡¨ «¢§Q¤£¥H¬°µM¦a»¡, ¡§ ·í§A¦b¾Ç®Õ®É¹ï§Ú­Ì°µ¨Ç¨õ¦Hªº¨Æ®É, ·í§A¯¸¦b¦ò¦aÅ]¨­®Ç°µ¨Ç¥i´cªº¤Ä·í®É, ·í§A¦b¶Ë®`¨º¨Ç³Â¥Ê®É, §A¦³·Q¨ì«áªG¶Ü? ¤£¬O¨C­Ó¤H³£·|¹³ºa®¦¨º»ò¼e§»¤j¶qªº.¡¨   
  
¡§ §Úª¾¹D°µ¤F¨º¨Ç¨Æªº½T¬O¤£­È±o­ì½Ì,¡¨ àm­ô²¦ª½¦aª`µøµÛ«¢§Q¾¥ºñ¦âªºÂù²¶, ¡§ ¥i¬O¡K «¢§Q, §A´N·í¬OµªÀ³¤@­Ó±N¦º¤§¤Hªº¥¼¤F¤ßÄ@, ¥i¥H¶Ü?¡¨   
  
«¢§Q¤µ¦¸¨Ã¨S¦³§ó¥¿àm­ô, ­n¥L¥s¦Û¤vªº©m¤ó, ¦]¬°¥L¦bàm­ôªºÂù²´¤¤, ¬Ý¨ì¤F¤@¨Ç¥L¥¼¸g¦bàm­ô²´¤¤¬Ý¨ìªºªF¦è¡X ºpª¹, Àµ¨D©Mµ´±æ. ³oºØ²´¯«¥O«¢§QÃø¥H©Úµ´. ¬Oªº, ¥L§Ö­n¦º¤F, ¦pªG¥L¯à¦b¦º«e¹ï¦Û¤v©Ò°µªº¨Æ¦³©ÒÄb®¬ªº¸Ü, ³o¤]ºâ¬O¤@¥ó¦n¨Æ, ÁöµM¬O¤Ó¿ð¤F¡K   
  
¡§ §A·Q§ÚÀ³©Ó§A¤°»ò?¡¨   
  
Å¥¨ì«¢§Qªº¸Ü, ºa®¦®i²{¤F¤@­Óªñ¥G¬OÀéÄêªº¯º®e, §ó¤£¦ÛÄ±¨«¦V«¢§Q: ¡§ §Ú·Q¨D§A¦n¦n·ÓÅU½Ã´µ²z¤@®a¡K¡¨   
  
¡§ ³o­Ó¤£¥Î§A»¡, §Ú¤]·|°µªº.¡¨ «¢§Q²¤±a¤£º¡¦a»¡, ¡§ §Ú¥i¤£¥Î¤@­Ó°¨¥÷®aªº¤H¨Ó±Ð§Ú¦n¦n·ÓÅU½Ã´µ²z¤@®a.¡¨   
  
¡§ ¨º´N¦n¤F,¡¨ «¢§Q«Ü©_©Ç°¨¥÷¨s³º¬O¯uªºÅ¥¤£¥X¦Û¤v¸Ü¤¤ªº¿Ø¨ë·N¨ý, ÁÙ¬O°²¸ËÅ¥¤£¨ì. ¡§ ÁÙ¦³, ¤d¸U, ¤d¸U¤£­n¦A°l¥L¡K¡¨   
  
¡§ °l½Ö?¡¨ «¢§Q¤£¸Ñ¦a°Ý.   
  
¡§ §A±N¨Ó´Nª¾¹D¤F,¡¨ «¢§Q¬Ý¨ìàm­ô°jÁ×¥Lªº¥Ø¥ú, ¡§ ¤Ï¥¿§Ú¤]¦º¤F, ©Ò¦³¨Æ±¡³£À³¸Ó§i¤@¬q¸¨.¡¨   
  
±µ¤U¨Ó¬O¤@°}µu¼Èªº¨IÀq, µM«áàm­ô¤~«Õ«Õ¦a¶}¤f¹D: ¡§ÁÙ¦³¡K §A­n¦n¦n·ÓÅU¦Û¤v.¡¨   
  
«¢§QÅå³Y±o§b§b¦a¬ÝµÛàm­ô, ¦Óàm­ô¥ç¥Ø¤£±×½u¦a¬ÝµÛ«¢§Q, ¤G¤Hªº¥Ø¥úºòºò¦a³s¦b¤@°_.   
  
¡§ §A¡K §Aª¾¹D§A¦Û¤v¦b»¡¤°»ò¶Ü?¡¨ «¢§Q¤£ªÖ©w¦a°Ý.   
  
¡§ ®@¡K §Úªº·N«ä¬O¡K¡¨ àm­ô¦ü¥G²{¦b¤~ª¾¹D¦Û¤v»¡ªº¸Ü¦³¦h©_©Ç, ¡§ §Úªº·N«ä¬Oºa®¦«Ü³ßÅw§A¡K ©Ò¥H, ½Ð§A¦n¦n¦a·ÓÅU¦Û¤v§a.¡¨ «¢§Q»®µMµoàm­ô»a¥ÕªºÁy·L·Lªx¬õ.   
  
¡§ ÁÙ¦³§Oªº¨Æ¶Ü?¡¨ «¢§Q·Q­nÂàÅÜ¸ÜÃD, ¥LÄ±±o²{¦bªºàm­ô¸òºa®¦¦³ÂI¹³.   
  
¡§ ÁÙ¦³, §Ú§Æ±æ¦³¤H¥i¥H¤Fµ²§Úªº¥Í©R.¡¨   
  
«¢§QÂ²ª½¤£¬Û«H¦Û¤vªº¦Õ¦·, ¡§ §A¬O»¡¡K §A¬O»¡±þ¤F§A?!¡¨   
  
¡§ ¬Oªº.¡¨ àm­ô°í©w¦a»¡, ¡§ §A¤]ª¾¹D±µ¨ü¤F¶Ê¨gÅ]ªº§kªº«áªG, §Ú¤£­n¡K §Ú¤£­n¦¨¬°¤@­Ó¥u¦³Âß´ß, ¨S¦³ÆF»îªº¼oª«, §Ú¤£­n!¡¨ «¢§Q²Ä¤@¦¸¬Ý¨ìàm­ôªº±¡ºü¦p¦¹¤£Ã­©w, «¢§Q¦ü¥G¬Ý¨ì¥L¨D¦ºªº¨M¤ß.   
  
¡§ »P¨ä°µ¤@­Ó¨S¦³·PÄ±, ¨S¦³«ä·QªºÂß´ß, §Ú¹ç¥i¦º±¼, »¡¤£©wÁÙ¥i¥H¨£ÂIÂà¥Í, ¥i¥H¦A¨£¨ì¤j®a. §A·|µªÀ³§Ú³o¥|­Ó½Ð¨D¶Ü?¡¨   
  
¡§ ¦n§a.¡¨ ²Ä¤@©M²Ä¤T­Ó½Ð¨D, ´Nºâàm­ô¤£»¡«¢§Q¤]¬O·|°µªº, ¦Ó²Ä¤G­Ó, «¢§Q¤£ª¾¹Dàm­ô«üªº¬O¤°»ò, ¦ý©úÅã¦aàm­ô¤£¥´ºâ§i¶D¥L, «¢§Q¤]¤£¥´ºâ°Ý, ¦Ü©ó²Ä¥|­Ó, «¢§Q¨M©wºÉ¶q¥Ñ»¡¤Ò¤l, ¦¨¥þàm­ô.   
  
±µ¤U¨Ó¤S¬O¤@°}¨IÀq, «¢§Q·P¨ìàm­ôªº¥Ø¥ú¤@ª½¤]¨S¦³Â÷¶}¹L¦Û¤v. ¤£ª¾¹L¤F¦h¤[, ¤Ò¤l¿Ë¦Û¨Ó¨ìàm­ôªº¥}«Ç, ¹ï¨â¤H»¡®É¶¡¨ì¤F, ¨ÃµÛ¶Ê¨gÅ]§âàm­ô±aÂ÷¥}«Ç. ¥»¨Ó«¢§Q·QÂ÷¶}ªü¯÷¥d¯Z, ¥h§äºa®¦, ¦ý¬Ý¨ì¦p¦¹¥i¼¦ªºàm­ô, ¥[¤W¥L¤SµªÀ³¤Fàm­ôªº½Ð¨D, ¥L¨M©w¦bàm­ô±µ¨ü¤F¶Ê¨gÅ]ªº§k«á, ¦A¦V¤Ò¤l³ø§i¥Lªº·NÄ@.   
  
àm­ô³Q±a¨ì¤@¶¡¯U¤pªº©Ð¶¡, ¤â©M¸}³£³Q¸jµÛ. ¦Ó«¢§Q«h¹jµÛ¬Á¼þ, ¬ÝµÛ¤@­Ó§Å®v¤â¸Ì®³µÛ¤@¨÷¦Ï¥Ö¯È, «ÅÅªµÛ¦æ¦Dªº§Pµü, «ÅÅª¤F®t¤£¦h¤Q¤ÀÄÁ, ¨º­Ó§Å®v¥Ü·N¤Ò¤l¦b¦Ï¥Ö¯È¤WÃ±¦W, ¦Óàm­ô«h³sÃ±¦rªºÅv§Q¤]¨S¦³, ¥L¨S¦³­ú¥s, ¤]¨S¦³±Ã¤ã, ¥u¬OÀRÀR¦a¬ÝµÛ«¢§Q, ¦n¹³­n§â¥Lªº¼Ë¤l¦n¦n°O¤U¨Ó¤@¼Ë. ²×©ó, ¨º­Ó§Å®v©M¤Ò¤l³£°h¤F¥X¨Ó, ¶i¤J«¢§Q©M¥t¥~´X­Ó§Å®v©Ò¦bªº©Ð¶¡. ²{¦b¥u¦³¤@­Ó¶Ê¨gÅ]¦ñ¦bàm­ôªº¨­Ãä.   
  
«¢§Qªº¤ß¸õ¶}©l¥[§Ö, ¥LÁÙ¬O²Ä¤@¦¸¿Ë²´¬Ý¨ì¶Ê¨gÅ]°õ¦æ¨º­Ó§k. àm­ô¥»¨Ó¥­ÀRªºªí±¡¤v¤£´_¦A, ¥u¦³·¥«×ªº·W±i, ³Ì²`ªº®£Äß¯d¦b¨º±i²§±`»a¥ÕªºÁy¤W.   
  
¶Ê¨gÅ]¤@¨B¤@¨B¨«ªñàm­ô, «¢§QªºÃBÀY¤]¶}©lº¯¦½, ¥L·P¨ì®ð·Å¦n¹³¤@¤U¤l¤U­°¤F¤Q¦h«×, ¨ººØÀ£­¢·P¹ê¦b¥O¤H¤ÓÃø¨ü¤F.   
  
¶Ê¨gÅ]§âÁy¾aªñàm­ôªºÁy, «¢§Qª¾¹D¥¦¶}©l§lµÛàm­ôªºÆF»î, ¨ººØµ´±æªº®ðª^¥O«¢§Q¤Q¤ÀÃø¹L, ¥L·Q­nÂ÷¶}, ¥i¬O, ´N¦b³o­Ó®É­Ô, ¥L¬Ý¨ì¤@¨Ç©_©Çªº²{¶H¡X àm­ô»Èª÷¦âªºÀY¾v¶}©lÅÜ¬õ, »a¥ÕªºÁy¤Wº¥º¥¯B²{¥XÂIÂIªº³¶´³, àm­ôªº¨­Åé¥çºCºCÅÜ¤j¡K ¨º­Ó¦b±µ¨ü¶Ê¨gÅ]¤§§kªº¤H¤£¬Oàm­ô°¨¥÷, ¬Oºa®¦½Ã´µ²z! ¥L³Ì¦nªºªB¤Í! ¥L³Ì­«­nªº¤H!   
  
¡§ ¦í¤â! ¦í¤â!¡¨ «¢§Q¤j¥s, ¨Ã·Q¶]¨ìºa®¦ªº©Ð¦a¶¡ªý¤î¶Ê¨gÅ]Ä~Äò¦æ¦D, «o³Q¤Ò¤l¤@¤â©êµÛ.   
  
¡§ «¢§Q! «ç»ò¤F, §A§NÀRÂI, ²{¦b¶i¤J¶Ê¨gÅ]ªº©Ð¶¡¥i¬O¤Q¤À¦MÀIªº°Ú!¡¨   
  
¡§ ©ñ¶}§Ú, ¨º­Ó¤H¤£¬Oàm­ô°¨¥÷! ¬Oºa®¦! ºa®¦½Ã´µ²z! ¨È·æ½Ã´µ²zªº¨à¤l!¡¨ «¢§Q¤´¦b«÷©R±Ã¤ã, ¦ý©Ð¶¡¤ºªº¨ä¥L§Å®v¤]©ÔµÛ«¢§Q, ©È¥L¯uªº·|½Ä¤J¶Ê¨gÅ]ªº©Ð¶¡.   
  
¡§ ¨È·æªº¨à¤l? ¥L«ç¥i¯à¦b³o¸Ì¡K¡¨ ¤Ò¤l³s¦£±æ¦V¬Á¼þªº¥t¤@­±, »®µMµo²{¨º­Ó¥¿¦b±µ¨ü¶Ê¨gÅ]¤§§kªº¤HªºÅÜ¤Æ, ¨ä¥Lªº§Å®v¤]¬Ý±o§b¤F.   
  
«¢§Q¶X¾÷±Ã¶}§ìµÛ¥Lªº¤â, ©b¤J¥t¤@­Ó©Ð¶¡, ±q³T¸Ì®³¥X¥LªºÅ]§ú¤j³Û: ¡§ EXPECTO PATRONUM!¡¨   
  
¤@¹Î»È¥Õ¦âªº·ÏÃú¦Û«¢§QªºÅ]§ú«_¥X, º¥º¥¦¨«¬¬°¤@ÀY¥¨¤jªº¶¯³Àª½½Ä¦V¶Ê¨gÅ], ¥Ñ©ó«¢§QªºÅ@ªkªº¤O¶q¤Ó±j, ¶Ê¨g³s°k¶]ªº¾÷·|¤]¨S¦³, «K¤Æ¦¨¤@Á\¶Â·Ï, ®ø¥¢¦b©Ð¶¡¤§¤¤.   
  
µLµø¨ä¥L§Å®v©M¤Ò¤lªºÅå¹ÄÁn, «¢§Q¶]¦V½ö¦b¦a¤W¤@°Ê¤£°Êªººa®¦, §â¥L©ê¤JÃh¤º, ¡§ ºa®¦! ºa®¦! §A¿ô¤@¿ô¡K ¨D¨D§A¡K §A¤d¸U¤£­n¦³¨Æ¡K¡¨ ºa®¦ªºÁy¤ñ¯ÈÁÙ­n¥Õ, ¦Ó¥B¥þ¨­³£¬O§N¦B¦Bªº¡K   
  
¡§ ¡K «¢§Q¡K §Ú·Q§Ú­Ì¬O¤Ó¿ð¤F¡K ¥LªºÆF»î¤w¸g³Q¶Ê¨gÅ]§l¤F¥X¨Ó. §A¤]ª¾¹DÆF»î¤@¥¹³Q§l¤F¥X¨Ó, ®Ú¥»´N¡K §Ú²{¦b¥hÁpµ¸¨È·æ¡K¡¨ »¡½}«KÂà¨­Â÷¥h. ¦³´X­Ó§Å®v¨«¦V«¢§Q, ¸ò¥L»¡¤F¨Ç¸Ü, ¦ý«¢§Q¤@¥y¤]¨S¦³Å¥¨ì, ¥L¥u¬Oºòºò¦a©êµÛºa®¦¡X §N¦B, ¤@°Ê¤£°Êªººa®¦. ¦³¤H·Q´À«¢§Q§âºa®¦©ê¨ì¥t¤@­Ó¸û¦nªº©Ð¶¡, ¦ý«¢§Q¤£ªÖ©ñ¤â, ¨ä¥L¤H¥u¦n§ßµÛ¤â©êµÛºa®¦ªº«¢§Q¨ì¥t¤@­Ó©Ð¶¡. ¤£ª¾¹D¹L¤F¦h¤[, ¨È·æ½Ä¤J«¢§Q©Mºa®¦©Ò¦bªº©Ð¶¡.   
  
¡§ ºa®¦! «¢§Q, ºa®¦¬O«ç»ò¤F, ¬°¤°»ò¡K ¬°¤°»ò¥L·|³Q¶Ê¨gÅ]¡K¡¨ ¨È·æµJ«æ¦a°Ý,²{¦b©Ð¶¡¤¤¥u¦³ºa®¦, «¢§Q, ¨È·æ©M¤Ò¤l¥|¤H.   
  
¡§ ¥L¡K ¥L¬O­n±Ï°¨¥÷¡K ºa®¦!¡¨ ¤@ª½¤@Án¤£ÅT, ¥u¬O©êµÛºa®¦ªº«¢§Q²×©ó±Y¼ì¤F, ¥L¥ñ¦bºa®¦¨­¤W, ©ñÁn¤j­ú. ¨È·æ¤£ª¾À³¸Ó«ç¼Ë¤ÏÀ³, ¥u¬O¤@¤â©êµÛºa®¦, ¤@¤â©êµÛ«¢§Q, Åý²\¤ôºCºC¬y¤U¨Ó.   
  
// No more wars to fight, white flags fly tonight.   
  
You are out of danger now.   
  
Battlefield is still, while the puppies on the hill.   
  
Peace can only come when you surrender..   
  
Let them send their armies, I will never bend.   
  
I won't see you now, till I surrender   
  
I'll see you again when I surrender... //   
  
¡¯¡¯¡¯ ¡¯¡¯¡¯ ¡¯¡¯¡¯ ¡¯¡¯¡¯   
  
¡§ ¡K ¥Lªº«i´±, ¥Lªº¾÷´¼, ¥Lªºµ½¨}, ¤@¤Á¤@¤Á§Ú­Ì³£¤£·|¿ò§Ñ. ¥L·|¦b¤Ñ¤W¦uÅ@¨C¤@­Ó¥L·Rªº¤H, ÁÙ¦³·R¥Lªº¤H¡K¡¨ ¸®Â§¥Ñ¤@­Ó¦~¦Ñªº§Å®v¥D«ù, ©Ò¦³¤H¡X ½Ã´µ²z®a±Ú, «¢§Q, §®ÄR¤@®a, ÀN®æµØ¯÷ªº©Ò¦³¦Ñ®v, ©`«Â, ¦è²ö, ¤B, ©Ò¦³»í¦a©_ªºÂÂ¶¤¤Íµ¥¥þ³£¦³¥X®u. ¨C­Ó¤HªºÁy¤W³£¥Rº¡¤F´d«sªºªí±¡, ©Ò¦³¤k©Ê©M©`«ÂªºÁy¤W§ó¬O±¾¤F¨â¦æ²´²\. ¤Ñ¡X ¤]¦b²I²\.   
  
¹ï©óºa®¦ªº¨M©w¦b½Ã´µ²z®a¤Þ°_¤F«Ü¤jªºª§½×, ½Ã´µ²z¤Ó¤Ó, ª÷©g, ¬£¦è©M§®ÄR°í«ù¤£ªÖ¨Ì·Óºa®¦ªº·NÄ@, µ²§ô¥Lªº¥Í©R, ¦Ó«¢§Q, ½Ã´µ²z¥ý¥Í, ¤ñº¸, ¬d²z, ¥±¹p©M³ìªv«h§Æ±æ¯à°÷¦¨¥þºa®¦³Ì«áªºÄ@±æ. ²×©ó¥L­Ì¹F¦¨¦@ÃÑ, ¥Ñ¾H¤£§Q¦h½Ð¥Û¤º¤R½Õ°t¤@ºØÅ]ÃÄ, Åýºa®¦¦w¸Ô¦aÂ÷¥h. ¦Óàm­ô°¨¥÷ªº®ø¥¢, ¤Ò¤l¬Ý¦b«¢§Q, ¨È·æ, ¬£¦è©M¾H¤£§Q¦hªº¥÷¤W, Á`ºâ¬OÀ£¤F¤U¨Ó. ¹w¨¥®a¤é³ø¤W¦A¨S¦³Ãö©ó°¨¥÷ªº®ø®§. ¦ý¦³¤@¤p½g´T¹D¤F«¢§Qªi¯Sªº¦n¤Í, Å]ªk³¡¨È·æ½Ã´µ²zªº¥®¤lºa®¦½Ã´µ²z, ¦]¦b»P­¹¦º¤Hªº¹ï§Ü¤¤ªº¶Ë¶Õ´c¤Æ, ¤£©¯Ãã¥@, ¦³·N°Ñ¥[¸®Â§ªº¤H, ¥i©ó¥H¤U¤é´Á©M®É¶¡¨ì¸t¸ô·Nµ·¼X³õ¥X®u.   
  
¡§ «¢§Q¡K §Ú­Ì¸Ó¨«¤F¡K¡¨ §®ÄR®³µÛ«B³Ê, ¤@­±À¿«øÁy¤W¤@ª½²I¤U¨Óªº²´²\.   
  
¡§ ¡K§ÚÁÙ·Q¦h«Ý¤@·|¡K¡¨   
  
¡§ ¦nªº¡K §Ú¦^ÀY¦A§ä§A.¡¨ §®ÄR¤F¸Ñ¨ì«¢§Qªº¤ß±¡, ©Ò¥H¨S»¡¤°»ò«K¸òµÛ¤j¥ë¥ý¦æ¤F.   
  
¡§ ¡Kºa®¦¡K¡¨ «¢§Q§b§b¦a¯¸¦bºa®¦ªº¹Ó«e, ¦^·Q°_±q«eªºÂIÂIºwºw. ´N¦b¥L·Q±o¤J¯«¤§»Ú, ¥LÅ¥¨ì¾ðÂO¤¤¶Ç¥X¤@¨ÇÁn­µ. ¡§ ¬O½Ö!¡¨ «¢§Q§â¤â¦ù¤Jªø³T, §ìµÛ¦Û¤vªºÅ]§ú, Äµ§Ù¦a°Ý.   
  
¤@­Ó¤H¼vºCºC¨«¥X¨Ó, ¨º­Ó¤HªºÀY¾v¶Ã¤C¤KÁV, ¦çªA§ó¬OÅ¼¤¼¤¼, ¥LªºÂùÀU¤U³´, ½G°©åbÎ}, ¦n¹³¦³¦n´X¦Ê¦~¨S¦³¹¡À\¹L. ­n¤£¬O«¢§Q¦p¦¹°Q¹½¥L, ¤j·§«¢§Q¤]¤£·|»{¥X¥L.   
  
¡§ °¨¥÷¡K¡¨ «¢§Q§N§N¦a¹D.   
  
¡§ §A¬°¤°»ò¤£±Ï¥L? §A¬°¤°»ò¤£¬Û«H¥L?¡¨ àm­ôªºÁn­µ¤S¨F°×, ¤S§C¨H, ¥LºCºC¦V«¢§Q­¢ªñ.   
  
¡§ §Ú¤£ª¾¹D§A¦b»¡¤°»ò!¡¨   
  
¡§ ºa®¦»¡¥L·|»¡ªA§A¥L¬O½Ö, §A¬°¤°»ò¡K §A«ç¥i¥HÅýºa®¦³Q¨º¨Ç¶Ê¨gÅ]¡K¡¨ àm­ô¤@¤â§ìµÛ«¢§Qªº«eÃÌ.   
  
¡§ ¦pªG§Úª¾¹D¨º¬Oºa®¦§Ú®Ú¥»¤£·|Åý¨º¨Ç¶Ê¨gÅ]¤U¤â!¡¨ «¢§Q¼««ã¦a»¡, ¡§ ¥L¤@¶}©l´N¥´ºâ¥N´À§Aªº! §A¬°¤°»òÅý¥L³o¼Ë°µ! ¹³§A³oºØ­¹¦º¤H³Q§P±µ¨ü¶Ê¨gÅ]ªº§k¬O¬¡¸Ó, ¦ýºa®¦¡K¡¨ »¡¨ì³o¸Ì«¢§Q¤w¸g¤£·Q¦A»¡¤U¥h, ¦Óàm­ôÅ¥¨ì«¢§Qªº¸Ü, ¥çµy·LÃP¶}¤F§ìµÛ«¢§Q«eÃÌªº¤â.   
  
¡§ ¡K ¥L¬G·N¡K?¡¨   
  
¡§ ¬Oªº. ¥L³Ì«áÁÙ­n§Ú¤£­n¦A°l¨s§A¡K¡¨   
  
àm­ôÅ¥¨ì«¢§Qªº¸Ü, ¥u¬O³n³n¦a¶^§¤¦b¦a¤W. ¨â¤H´N³o¼Ë¤¬¬ÛÀüµø, ¥ô«B¤ô¥´¦b¦Û¤v¨­¤W.   
  
¡§ ±þ¤F§Ú§a¡K¡¨ àm­ôµL¤O¦a»¡.   
  
¡§ ¤£.¡¨   
  
¡§ §Ú¤°»ò¤]¨S¦³¤F! ¤[¦s¦b¥@¤W°½¥Í¤]¨S¦³·N«ä, §Ú¹çÄ@¦º±¼¥h¨£ºa®¦¡K¡¨   
  
¡§ ¤£, ºa®¦·|¦b¤Ñ°ó, ¦Ó§A³oºØ¤H¥u·|¤U¦aº». ¦Ó¥Bºa®¦Äë¬¹¤F¦Û¤v´N¬O¬°¤F¼Ë§A¬¡¤U¨Ó, ²{¦b§Aªº©R¤w¸g¤£¥uÄÝ©ó§A¦Û¤v¤@­Ó¤F!¡¨ «¢§Q¼«µM¹D, ¡§ §A§Ö¨«§a, ¤£­n³QÅ]ªk³¡ªº¤H§ä¨ì, ¥Oºa®¦¥Õ¥ÕÄë¬¹!¡¨   
  
àm­ô¨S»¡¤°»ò, ¥u¬O¥ØµLªí±¡¦a©ìµÛ¨­¤l, ºCºCÂ÷¶}¡K   
  
// Wishing you were somehow here again.   
  
Wishing you were somehow near.   
  
Sometimes it seems, if I'm just dream.   
  
Somehow you would be here...   
  
Wishing you were somehow here again.   
  
Knowing we must say goodbye.   
  
Try to forgive, teach me to live.   
  
Give me the strength to try...//   
  
«¢§QÄ~Äò¯¸¦bºa®¦ªº¹Ó«e, ¥L¬Ý¨ì§®ÄR¼µµÛ«B³Ê¦^¨Ó.   
  
¡§ «¢§Q, ®t¤£¦h¸Ó¦^¥h¤F.¡¨ ¦o¬Ý¨ìàm­ôÄòº¥»·¥hªº­I¼v, ¡§ §A­è¤~¦b¸ò¨º­Ó¤H»¡¸Ü¶Ü? ¥L¬O½Ö?¡¨   
  
¡§ ¡K ¤£»{ÃÑªº, ¥u¬O¤@­Ó¥¢¥h¤F¤ß·Rªº¤Hªº¥i¼¦¤H½}¤F¡K ©M§Ú¤@¼Ë¡K¡¨   
  
¤Ñ, ÁÙ¦b¤U«B¡K   
  
//Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure   
  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven...   
  
Would you know my name   
  
if I saw you in heaven?   
  
Would you feel the same   
  
if I saw you in heaven?   
  
I must be strong and carry on   
  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven...//   
  
§¹ 


End file.
